


Tease

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Series: Black Moon [22]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fanservice, Lapdance, M/M, Romance, Strip Tease, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Renji opens up about his past to Byakuya.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/gifts), [Josey (cestus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/gifts).



> This is honestly one of the most sensual things I've ever written, and the first time I've written a lap dance, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, because 8tracks was being super finicky, I couldn't make a playlist, so I just put the song links in the fic. I also made changes to one of Renji's previous jobs from fitness instructor to construction worker.

Renji hadn’t expected Byakuya to suddenly ask him about the jokes that he and Grimmjow had been making after the party, but he supposed that it was understandable. Renji had simply said that they were about his past job. And when he’d pressed for more details, Renji said that he’d tell him more another time. Truthfully, Renji didn’t want to share the details of his past right then and there. It was too personal a topic for him to talk about in public, and besides, he was still trying to figure out how to speak about it.

Today was October 30th, the day of their Halloween live. Unfortunately, Byakuya could not make it tonight, since he had an interview on Vizards TV with Shinji and Lisa at the same time. But that was okay. After all, now that he was an artist, Byakuya’s schedule was going to be quite busy. And besides, he’d recently released ‘Ikka Senjinka’, so the interview was timed fairly well, Renji supposed.

Though, Byakuya had made sure to send a good luck message to Renji a few minutes ago. Speaking of which…

Out of curiosity, Renji searched up the ‘Ikka Senjinka’ music video to watch before the show started. There was only half an hour left, anyways. And Renji was already dressed up in his werewolf outfit with makeup applied onto his face. He had some time to kill.

Finding the video, he tapped on it and turned his phone sideways as it started. After Byakuya’s name faded from the black screen, the video opened up onto the unique Baroque staircase of the Schloss Bruchsal, the camera moving up the stairs and showing all the gorgeous decor. Then, the song started and the camera cut to a grand ballroom, where it briefly panned over the members of Nejibana, all dressed in similar outfits from their Rokumeikan live and playing the opening melody.

Finally, the camera landed on Byakuya, dressed as splendidly as ever. His outfit consisted of a silk white blouse that exposed a bit of his chest, a long indigo velvet coat adorned with gold decorations upon the lapels and gold fringed epaulettes on the shoulders, black leather pants, white fingerless gloves, and long black cross-lace boots. The camera then cut to him in an even grander ballroom of marble and gold as he began lip-syncing the lyrics.

Byakuya’s mannerisms were subtly dramatic throughout the video; the way he stood with dignity and grace, the way he strode down the staircase, and the way he caressed that bit of exposed chest while eyeing the camera seductively. It was almost as if he was singing _to_ the viewer, and Renji swore he caught a faint hint of a smile in some shots.

It was so gorgeous to watch, especially the way his eyes seemed to hold a sensual glint to them. Yet at the same time, there was a bit of loneliness in his eyes, though it was all part of the image he was selling. He went for the beautiful and brooding noble with a dark side who longed for love, so it was like he was persuading the viewers to spend a night with him.

Renji had to admit, he loved this sensual and darkly seductive image that Byakuya was selling. In the Visual-Kei scene, the image that a musician marketed was an important part of their career. In fact, all members of a band had their own unique image that they would sell to fans. For example, he and his bandmates portrayed themselves as rebels, but they had different kinds of qualities in order to stand out.

Ichigo portrayed himself as a rebel who wasn’t afraid of going against the norm, especially since he behaved according to how he felt most of the time and was never influenced by others’ opinions in reality. Hitsugaya sold his image as a troubled yet intelligent and romantic loner who was indifferent to scorn and others’ opinions, which was pretty much how he is off-stage. Chad portrayed himself as a tough guy with a heart of gold, since that was what he was truly like. Hisagi sold his image as a punk who seemed tough, but was actually peaceful, calm, and well-read; not too far off from how he truly was.

As for Renji, he portrayed himself as a total bad boy: he had the looks for it, but he was also passionate, confident, seductive, and he also went against the norm and showed his middle finger to societal conventions. But at the same time, he had a sweet side, which was also very appealing. Even though Renji wasn’t that much of a bad boy in reality, he had to admit, it was fun to put on that persona and amplify his hot-blooded and passionate nature a little bit.

It was commonly accepted that no one could resist a bad boy. Hell, even Byakuya had some bad boy traits in his darkly-seductive aristocrat persona: he was sensual, confident, and aloof, and his refined, courtly airs only amplified his appeal. And that was why Renji loved it so much.

“He looks gorgeous, doesn’t he?” Yumichika said, interrupting Renji’s thoughts.

Renji glanced up and saw Yumichika with a knowing smile on his face. And of course, Ikkaku had also shown up, much to Renji’s embarrassment. Feeling flustered, he averted his eyes. “And? What’s so bad about it?”

“Oh, nothing! I’m allowed to admire how gorgeous Byakuya-kun is, aren’t I?” Yumichika said. “And besides, his sense of aesthetic beauty is just wonderful.”

He was right about that, for sure. Byakuya had a keen eye for aesthetics and art.

“Oi, Abarai,” Ikkaku said. “Don’t tell me you’re upset over Byakuya not being able to make it tonight.”

“I’m not upset,” Renji said, shrugging. “His schedule is gonna be busy, and it’s a little unrealistic for me to expect him to come to all our shows. Besides, he released a new single, right? So he’s gonna have a lot of things to do to promote that and his upcoming album.”

At this point, the video was coming to an end. When it was over, Renji smiled lightly. Yes, this was definitely one of Byakuya’s best videos so far.

As he put his phone away, Yoruichi stepped into the dressing room and clapped her hands. “Alright guys, it’s showtime!” she announced.

“Yep, let’s do this!” Ichigo said as he got up from the couch.

Renji and his bandmates went to the wings of the stage, hearing the crowd cheering as the house lights were shut off. About midway during the opening track, when strobe lights started flashing, they walked onstage amidst the red lights to the loud cheering and applause.

As Renji slung his guitar over his shoulder, he noticed two girls dressed as Little Red Riding Hood standing in the front row, much to his amusement. He grinned and slid his tongue over his upper lip at them, earning thrilled screams from them.

“Let’s do this, Akasaka!” Ichigo shouted into the microphone, just as the first song started. “Come on!”

When the beat dropped, Renji let himself be lost in the music and the energy of the show, teasing the fans with sensual smiles, sticking his tongue out in a suggestive manner every now and then, and acting flirty with his bandmates. And before he knew it, the first song was over.

As the crowd cheered, Renji threw his head back and howled like a wolf, just as the next song started up. And once more, Renji let the energy and the atmosphere wash over him, losing himself to the heat of the moment and the music all around him.

* * *

It was too bad he couldn’t attend Black Moon’s Halloween live tonight. Byakuya had been looking forward to it, but of course, his schedule had become quite busy as of lately.

Byakuya had just released ‘Ikka Senjinka’ two days ago to quite a positive reception. In addition, he’d finally finished recording all the songs of ‘Hakuteiken’, and had sent it off to be mastered. Knowing that there were a lot of people looking forward to his first album made Byakuya feel a bit proud of himself to have accomplished this much.

Now, in anticipation of the upcoming release of ‘Hakuteiken’, Byakuya was going to be interviewed on Vizards TV. Only about half an hour remained before the interview was about to start.

“Okay, I’m all finished!” the stylist said, stepping back.

Byakuya opened his eyes and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Honestly, it was amazing how different he looked with makeup on his face; almost like he was another person. His eyes were lined with eyeliner, his eyelids painted with black eyeshadow, and his lips were painted with faint-pink lipstick. In addition, his hair was styled so a single lock hung in front of his face.

This time, he wore the outfit from the ‘Ikka Senjinka’ video: a silk white blouse that exposed a bit of his chest, a long indigo velvet coat adorned with gold decorations upon the lapels and gold fringed epaulettes on the shoulders, black leather pants, white fingerless gloves, and long black cross-lace boots.

As he looked at himself in the mirror, Ukitake came in. “How are you feeling, Byakuya-kun?” he asked.

“Fine, I suppose,” Byakuya said. “But this is my first interview on TV, so I am a little nervous.”

“It’s alright,” Ukitake reassured him. “Believe me, Hirako and Yadomaru are quite friendly. Sure, they may be very teasing, but that’s how they are. All you have to do is just try and play up your appeal to the viewers.”

“How?”

“Just smile a little bit and don’t act too aloof,” Ukitake said. “After all, even if you sell your image as a brooding noble with a dark side, it’s important to have a sweeter side as well. Fans love a sweet side just as much as they love a dark side.”

“Like Renji during Black Moon’s interview on Vizards TV?” Byakuya said. He recalled how Renji had blushed and acted almost shy at every compliment, a sharp contrast to the seductive and dangerous bad boy image he sold during lives and music videos.

Ukitake chuckled. “Yes, something like that,” he said. “Either way, having a sweeter side will definitely make you much more approachable and not so distant. And being approachable is important for an artist, especially when they’re starting out.”

Byakuya listened as Ukitake gave some more advice to him until it was time for the interview to start. After being called on by one of the staff, Byakuya went out onto the same colourful TV set just as Shinji finished his introduction.

When he appeared on the set, Byakuya was met with applause from the audience, so he smiled and bowed slightly before sitting down upon the couch opposite of Shinji and Lisa.

As the applause died down, Shinji spoke first. “Thank you for joining us tonight,” he said. “And wow, you look awesome!”

“Thank you,” Byakuya said, nodding his head.

“No, seriously! I love that French aristocrat look you got going on!” Shinji continued. “Doesn’t he look awesome, Lisa?”

Lisa nodded with a teasing smile. “Damn right. You look gorgeous, Byakuya-kun,” she praised. “Almost like a prince! Don’t you think so?” she asked the audience.

The audience cheered in agreement and Byakuya shyly averted his eyes at the compliment. Of course, this definitely caught their attention.

“Aw, who would’ve thought you were this shy?” Lisa teased. “Kinda cute, actually.”

“Okay, okay, I think we’ve teased him enough,” Shinji said, laughing. “So, Byakuya-kun. You’ve released three singles already, and you’re releasing your first album in December, is that right?”

Byakuya nodded. “Yes, that’s right.”

“Sounds like you got some busy times ahead of you!” Lisa said, raising an eyebrow. “How’s the album coming along?”

“I’ve finished recording the album, actually,” Byakuya said, much to their surprise.

“Really? Oh, wow! I’d better pre-order it soon! Let’s hope it’s as noble and imperial as the name implies!” Lisa joked.

“Speaking of music, mind telling us who your main influences in your music are?” Shinji asked.

“Well, I’ve been influenced by Unohana Yachiru quite a bit,” Byakuya started. “I used to listen to her when I was younger, and I still like her music even now.”

“Unohana Yachiru, huh?” Shinji said, pleasantly surprised. “Damn, I didn’t know you liked her music! I mean, she’s got some violent lyrics, doesn’t she?”

“Yes, but her voice and melodies were what mainly influenced me. I suppose it was easy for me to forget that her lyrics are quite violent,” Byakuya said with a small smile.

“That’s Unohana-san for you!” Shinji said, chuckling. “So, does that mean we’re gonna be hearing a lot of symphonic metal on the album?”

Byakuya shrugged lightly. “Perhaps,” he said. “But I should add, I have also been influenced by Black Moon a little bit.”

“Oh?” Lisa raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, I’ve heard that you and Renji-kun are quite close, right?”

“Well…” Byakuya blushed slightly. “Yes, Renji has helped me start up my career, actually.”

The audience cooed at that, making Byakuya blush again.

“That’s so sweet! Aren’t you a lucky guy, Byakuya-kun?” Lisa teased.

Once more, Byakuya blushed and hid his face behind his hands as the audience cheered and applauded Lisa’s comment.

* * *

It was two weeks before November 26th when the tracklist and artwork for ‘Hakuteiken’ had finally appeared on Byakuya’s official website, along with the pre-order for both the regular and limited editions of the album, much to Renji’s delight. As it turned out, the limited edition was going to have a second disk with the music videos of ‘Yozora no Kawa’, ‘Kanade Aragai Kou’, and ‘Ikka Senjinka’, just like the limited edition of ‘Dark of the Bleeding Moon’.

Not to mention, the album cover was quite pretty. In the center was Byakuya with his back turned, dressed in a long white coat with gold fringed epaulettes and elegant patterns on the back. He held a katana with a white tsuka-ito, a gold tsuba, and a white scabbard, which he slung over his shoulders as he faced towards a pure-white French palace. And right at the bottom of the cover, the title ‘Hakuteiken’ was printed in gold cursive romaji.

It was dramatic, elegant, and oh-so-noble.

Glancing at the tracklist, Renji noticed that apart from ‘Yozora no Kawa’, ‘Kanade Aragai Kou’, and ‘Ikka Senjinka’, majority of the song titles were in French. While he didn’t know what they meant exactly, he had an inkling that they were about beauty, love, nobility, and the like. Then again, he’d have to ask Byakuya as to what they meant. For now, he placed a pre-order for the regular edition of the album.

Moments like these, Renji almost couldn’t believe he’d made it this far in his musical career. He’d been in quite a few bands before now, but Black Moon was the first band he’d stayed in for longer than four months. Never did he think that he’d make it this big already; this band had a much larger fanbase, a slow-growing international fanbase as well, and they’d already done three successful live shows. And soon, he’d be going on tour for the very first time.

“What are you doing?” Byakuya asked, emerging from his kitchen to sit down next to Renji on the couch. He glanced over at the screen and saw a confirmation page with a little thank you message.

“Just pre-ordered your album,” Renji said, smiling as he closed the window. “Though, I didn’t understand what any of the song titles meant, apart from ‘Yozora no Kawa’, ‘Kanade Aragai Kou’, and ‘Ikka Senjinka’. But I can’t wait to hear it.”

Byakuya smiled slightly. “I can’t wait to hear ‘Dark of the Bleeding Moon’ either,” he said. “Has the preview video been uploaded yet? I do remember you saying that you’d release it two weeks before the album comes out.”

“Yep, we just released it yesterday,” Renji told him, opening up a new tab. “Wanna hear it?”

“That would be nice, yes.”

Renji pulled up Black Moon’s official website, where the video was posted. Clicking ‘play’, the video started with a display of the album cover and the tracklist beside it. The opening track title, ‘Precipice’, was coloured red as it played a sample of [the distorted opening track](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9Q1Z6IIfb8). The sample lasted at least thirty seconds before it moved down to [‘Gomi Tame’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ttKEPHTHEC4), playing a short clip.

The song after that, titled [‘Stray Dog’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6SJ4yZMeYKc), sounded quite badass and catchy, especially the repeated English lyrics of ‘we fucking never die, this soul can never die’ after the chorus. Byakuya glanced over to see Renji looking somewhat proud of himself.

“I wrote that song, but Shuuhei composed the music,” Renji said. “What do you think?”

“Well, it sounds like you, for sure,” Byakuya observed, mildly amused.

The [fourth song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkEtSb53PGU) snippet, which Chad had written and Ichigo had composed, seemed to have some of Black Moon’s older sound that Byakuya recognized from not just the concert but also from older Visual-Kei songs, especially in the guitar lines. After that was [‘Black & White’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bwz8Zn9TPSs), and then the sixth was called [‘Memories in the Rain’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvLLhgb_0ss), another song that Ichigo wrote (with Chad composing). Though it was just a brief sample, the pain and hurt was quite evident in the melody and the lyrics. According to Renji, Ichigo had written it in memory of his mother and the grief he’d felt when she died.

After that was [‘Momoiro no Hana’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ko2DL2WYfU) with its heartfelt melody, and then the next song sample was a more suggestive one called [‘Mala Suerte’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RLG9Xjxzn8) by Chad. [Next](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILUBBDcCdk8) was one of Hisagi’s songs, one with an incredibly sensual melody that sent a thrill down Byakuya’s spine. As it turned out, Renji had composed the music for that song, hence why it was rather sensual. The next sample was [another song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qS6GRVzq1k) by Hisagi, albeit more aggressive. Then the next one was [‘Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmMqwB2d4Gg), written by Renji, with a somewhat heavy yet heartfelt melody.

Then it was [a song by Hitsugaya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJFsQg6b6q0) with a sultry sound, then after that was [another song by Ichigo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8opnCyUJXI), a more aggressive and badass track. And finally, the album ended with [‘Komorebi’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFjUbrb64MA), and Byakuya felt a small sense of pride when he heard his piano playing on the sample. It sounded lovely, especially with the other instruments and Ichigo’s heartfelt singing.

“Well? What do you think?” Renji asked when it was finished.

“From what’s been presented so far, it sounds wonderful,” Byakuya said sincerely. “I look forward to hearing the songs in their entirety.”

Renji blushed a little. “Think it’s worthy of a Record Award?” he joked.

“The winners and nominations have already been announced, so I think it might be a little too late,” Byakuya chuckled. “Did you hear about them?”

“I sure did,” Renji said, smiling as he remembered how he’d heard. “Inoue and Rangiku-san were so excited when they called us. Not only were they nominated for two awards, they won both of them. I think they won the Best Vocal Performance and Best Album Awards, right?”

“Yes, they did,” Byakuya confirmed. “They’re also going to be performing at the ceremony itself, which is being presented by Unohana-san and Aizen Sousuke.”

“Aizen Sousuke?” Renji repeated, surprised. “Wait, you mean the same guy from _Perfect Hypnosis?”_

 _Perfect Hypnosis_ was the name of a recent romance drama series that currently aired weekly on NHK; it was also incredibly popular among teenage girls and young women. Starring Aizen Sousuke in the lead role, it took place in the Sengoku period and told the story of a noble samurai falling in love with a priestess. Hinamori had even sung the closing theme of the series, which also seemed to help boost its ratings.

“Of course,” Byakuya said. “I think it’ll be one interesting ceremony if both Unohana-san and Aizen Sousuke are hosting it.”

“Come to think of it, I heard that he’s also gonna host the Space Shower Music Awards with Hirako Shinji,” Renji recalled. “That’ll be interesting, for sure. Oh, by the way, how’d your interview with Shinji and Lisa go?”

“It went well,” Byakuya said. “They asked me some questions about my music, who I was influenced by, things like that. And Lisa teased me about being close to you as well. And how was your Halloween show at Akasaka Blitz?” he asked. “I heard it was a success, right?”

“It was,” Renji said, smiling fondly. “I had a lot of fun as well. Man, you should’ve heard the crowd scream when I stuck my tongue out at them.”

“Of course,” Byakuya said, shaking his head as he chuckled lightly. Renji was quite fond of teasing fans with fanservice, and he was capable of composing very sensual melodies, so this was no surprise. Yet in spite of that, it was definitely surprising that Renji was sweet and shy off-stage and away from the fans and cameras.

“Why do you like teasing fans so much?” Byakuya asked. “I mean, I understand the whole concept of fanservice and all that, particularly in the Visual-Kei movement, but why is that so?”

Renji paused for a moment, wondering how to explain this to him. Truth be told, his love of fanservice and teasing fans stemmed from his days as a stripper. It wasn’t uncommon for a lot of struggling indie artists in the Visual-Kei movement to have had jobs in sex work, especially as escorts or strippers. 

And in the end, Renji couldn’t even say that he hated it. Not only had it paid well, but he’d made some connections and had gotten a good friend in the process; someone who helped him find an apartment in the Naruki district. Likewise, he’d helped both Grimmjow and Nelliel start up their tattoo-and-piercing shop in Shinjuku Ni-chome. And besides, he’d grown to like his job back then, especially how confident it had made him. Honestly, dancing in minimal clothing and showing off his body to cheering young women had made him feel rather sexy, but it was also the fact that the clientele he catered to had composed of dignified young businesswomen who needed a break from their everyday lives. It was the same with being a musician. Watching these young people, normally polite and calm, lose themselves in the feverish atmosphere of a concert and watching him act sensual was fun and exciting.

“Well… I’m about to get kind of personal, here,” Renji began.

Byakuya remained silent as Renji continued.

“See, you know that before I joined Black Moon, I was in several smaller, independent bands, right?” he said. “Thing is, those bands would break up quickly because none of us could afford to finance them. And being in a Visual-Kei band meant that no one took you seriously, so I was barely able to hold down a regular job. Remember how I said I used to be a construction worker on Vizards TV? Well, when it came out that I was in a Visual-Kei band, I lost that job pretty fast.”

Byakuya was surprised. “So… what happened?” he asked.

“Between that and my appearance, and the fact that I lived in Kabukicho back then, I either had the choice of joining a host club, sleeping with fans for money, or stripping. So, I took up stripping, since I’m not exactly ‘host club material’ and I’m not too comfortable about sleeping with fans,” Renji told him.

He glanced somewhat nervously at Byakuya, only to see no judgemental or pitying look on his face. “I… I don’t want to be pitied, okay?” he asked. “Remember the Halloween party, how I was making all those jokes with Grimmjow? They're all stuff related to being a stripper.”

Oh. That actually made a lot of sense. No wonder he and Grimmjow were rather close as well. But if anything, Byakuya didn’t pity him. In fact, he’d learned yet another thing about the Visual-Kei scene as a whole.

“What about your bandmates?” Byakuya asked. “Have they done similar work?”

“Yeah,” Renji said. “Ichigo and Toshiro both worked at a host club in Kabukicho when they were in their first few bands, Shuuhei worked as an escort and even slept with fans for rent money, and Chad did underground fighting as well. Hell, even some of the veteran rock stars, like Zaraki Kenpachi and Muguruma Kensei, have done their share of seedy jobs.”

Byakuya nodded slowly. “I see,” he said. “Did… Did you like your job?”

“Kind of, actually,” Renji said honestly. “It paid well and I’m now good friends with Grimmjow and Nelliel. They helped me find a good apartment, and I helped them start up their tattoo-and-piercing business when we first got out of Kabukicho. They’ve become my ride-or-die now and I owe them a lot.” He smiled slightly. “The reason why I love teasing fans so much comes from those days.”

At Byakuya’s curious look, Renji elaborated.

“The clientele I catered to back in Las Noches were often young businesswomen in need of a break from their stressful lives,” he said. “They come into the club after a long day, just ready for a drink and a show of handsome guys stripping for them, maybe even giving them a lap dance, and they have a great time. It’s fun, seeing these composed and dignified women just loosen up a little and cheer us on whenever we shed clothes or act flirty with another dancer. It’s the same as a musician. Seeing these regular people lose themselves in the atmosphere of a live, watching them headbang, cheer us on, and just let loose… it’s honestly very hot.”

This was a new perspective on a job often sneered upon. But considering how Renji was somewhat shy when away from the cameras, Byakuya had to admit that it was kind of a surprise. “It’s amazing how different you are when you’re not in front of a camera or fans,” he observed. “I mean, you’re so confident and shameless onstage, but you blush whenever someone says something nice to you.”

Renji chuckled. “Stripping helped me build up my confidence, actually,” he said. “I mean, the first time I stripped, it was a little bit awkward, but the applause I got from the ladies there was really encouraging. And over time, I just grew to like it. I don’t see why I must be ashamed or pitied for having stripped for money. It helped me get to where I am now, and it’s part of who I am.”

There it was, that confidence that Byakuya loved seeing. It wasn’t too surprising that Renji liked seeing people go wild at concerts or at strip clubs, and Byakuya wouldn’t have it any other way, honestly. But also, the mental image of Renji stripping and dancing so sensually… it was actually pretty hot.

“You said you gave lap dances, did you?” Byakuya asked.

“Yep,” he said. “Sometimes, Grimmjow and I would both dance for a woman, which just gave us more money. I mean, they love guy-on-guy stuff.”

“Really?” Byakuya smiled, and Renji noticed the sultry glint in his eyes. “You must’ve been quite good.”

A wolfish grin crossed Renji’s face. “Oh? You want a demonstration, Byakuya?” he asked, his voice suggestive. “I mean, I’m not in a stripper outfit, but…”

“That doesn’t matter,” Byakuya said. “What you’re wearing is fine.”

Renji couldn’t resist smiling. “Well then, I’ll give you one hell of a lap dance,” he said. “So just sit back and enjoy.”

He got up from the couch and connected his phone to the nearby speaker, searching for the song to one of his popular routines. Finding it, Renji tapped on it and set his phone down before he moved to stand in front of Byakuya, who leaned back against the couch, looking very interested.

The song, a mix of two French dance-pop songs, started playing from the speaker. As the song opened up, Renji smiled at Byakuya as he removed the bandana and freed his hair from his ponytail, running his fingers through the loose crimson tresses as he slowly rolled his hips side to side in time to the opening.

When the beat dropped, Renji started his sensual dance, moving to the beat as he held his arms up, his hands half-closed into fists. He could practically feel Byakuya’s eyes on him as he rolled his body in time to the rhythm when the lyrics started. Biting his lower lip, he ran his hands through his hair in a sultry manner while swaying his hips. Then, Renji looked directly at Byakuya as he slowly lifted up the hem of his shirt with one hand, exposing his tattoos to his very eager audience as the song neared the chorus. And then, right before the chorus, Renji effortlessly pulled his shirt over his head and flung it to the side, placing his arms behind his head.

Byakuya’s throat went dry as his eyes fell to Renji’s hips, watching them as he smoothly rolled them while moving to the beat and holding his arms up slightly, and then followed Renji’s hands as they slowly slid down his body. His heart was practically pounding against his chest, especially when Renji looked at him with half-closed eyes darkened with desire and lust. Oh god, the way those tattoos almost rippled over his body with every movement, the way the soft lighting made his skin look almost bronze, and when Renji slid his tongue over his lower lip in an almost-feral way, Byakuya had to swallow a moan.

During the second verse, Renji’s hands slid down and past the waistband of his pants, and he slowly slid them off his legs with a slight struggle that Byakuya found it hard to suppress a smile.

"Sorry 'bout this... it's honestly a lot sexier if I have stripper pants," Renji said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"It's fine, just keep going," Byakuya told him. Sure, it was probably sexier if Renji had stripper pants but that didn't matter. This was just as sexy and endearing.

Kicking his pants away, Renji was now clad in only his black boxers that clung to his skin and showed off his ass quite nicely when the music changed to another French song, one with a hip-hop-like beat.

At the change in song, Renji grinned as he prowled towards Byakuya. Leaning towards Byakuya, he placed his hands on the couch on either side of his head and moved his lips closer, as if about to kiss him. But when Byakuya leaned closer to kiss him, Renji’s lips just barely brushed against his before he pulled back.

Instead, Renji placed his knees on either side of Byakuya and straddled his lap, moving his body in time to the beat. As he slowly rocked his hips, Renji leaned toward Byakuya and moved his lips to his ear, sliding his tongue over the shell. When he heard a low moan spill from Byakuya’s lips, Renji just smiled.

When the chorus of this song started, Renji placed one hand on Byakuya’s shoulder before sweeping his free arm downward until it was almost touching the floor, continuing to move his hips sensually. He then pulled himself back up when the chorus finished, doing a little hair flip as he got up and turned around so that he was facing away from Byakuya.

During the second verse, Renji placed his hands on Byakuya’s knees to support himself, and then began to slowly, teasingly grind his ass against his groin. When he heard Byakuya moan, he glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Byakuya’s flushed face, a somewhat-odd contrast to the seductive smile on his face. And when he felt Byakuya’s cock harden and press against his ass, Renji just chuckled as he turned around in time for the chorus and straddled his lap again.

Byakuya’s body felt warm, his mouth dry as Renji continued to move his hips and tease him. If he thought the mental image of Renji stripping was hot, then this was beyond that. It was sexy, intimate, and oh, he just wanted Renji right now. He was so aroused and he didn’t know if he could last any longer.

Much to his relief, the song finally ended. Unable to hold back any longer, Byakuya pulled Renji down for a kiss, which he returned quite passionately. Renji moaned against his lips when he felt Byakuya’s hand slipping into his boxers and stroking his already-hard cock. God, he wanted Byakuya to fuck him right now.

Not wanting to waste any time, Renji pulled away from Byakuya and quickly stripped out of his boxers. Byakuya also got rid of his own clothes before retrieving the bottle of lube he’d kept in the side table, thanks to one of their other passionate trysts on the couch. As he coated his fingers with lube, Renji climbed back onto his lap and kissed him again. Byakuya used this opportunity to stretch Renji and prepare him well, savouring the soft moans against his lips.

When Renji pulled away, Byakuya readied himself and then lined his cock up against Renji’s ass. He watched as Renji closed his eyes while slowly lowering himself onto his cock, and a moan slipped from his lips at the tight heat around him.

Renji hissed sharply at the sensation of being filled, but pleasure quickly washed over his senses when he began to move, riding Byakuya’s cock steadily. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his body, his face flushed as he closed his eyes when Byakuya stroked his cock and thrusted up into him. He opened his eyes and looked down at Byakuya’s flushed, sweaty face. Seeing the pleasure in his eyes, the way a few strands of his hair clung to his forehead, the way his lips were parted as a soft moan escaped him, it was all too much.

A sob of pleasure spilled from Renji’s lips. He was close, so close, and Byakuya stroked his cock a little faster as his thrusts became irregular. Then, Renji came onto Byakuya’s hand with a low moan, followed by Byakuya, who closed his eyes as he came, holding Renji close.

Coming down from his release, Renji held onto Byakuya with a soft smile. Pulling away, he asked, "You like?".

"Yes, I did," Byakuya said with a small smile, his voice hoarse.

Yes, this was definitely the best lap dance he’d ever done in quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> The Japan Record Awards are the Japanese equivalent to the Grammy awards in America, and have been held since 1959. The award winners are typically announced before the ceremony and then presented with their awards on December 30th, when the ceremony happens. Currently, Japanese boy band EXILE holds the record for most wins, having won four awards.
> 
> These are the two songs that Renji danced to: 'Andalouse' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJZBc9IBsXs) and 'Conmigo' (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_G3LTdYnrFI), both by French singer Kendji Girac. I highly recommend you listen to them.
> 
> Another note: Kabukicho is a red-light district in Tokyo, which has a lot of host/hostess clubs, love hotels, and the like.
> 
> Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!


End file.
